Kimi wa pet
by RatselGott
Summary: Cole et Léo aident les filles en surveillant une rue. Mais il ne se passe rien et Cole décide de lancer la conversation.


**Auteur : **RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Charmed

**Disclaimer** : Rien de m'appartient, et c'est pas plus mal parce que j'en connais trois qui se prendraient quelques baffes de temps en temps !!

**Genre** : Général

**Résumé** : Pour donner un coup de main aux filles, Cole et Léo surveillent une rue. Mais il ne se passe rien et Cole décide de discuter pour passer le temps.

**Blabla** : Le titre de cette fic signifie à peu de chose prés "Tu es mon chien" en japonais. C'est le titre d'un manga (d'habitude, j'écris sur des mangas. Mais celui là, j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas lu.)

Je précise aussi que je N'AIME PAS Charmed ! J'en étais folle pendant un temps alors j'ai vu l'intégralité des quatre premières saisons. On fait tous des erreurs… Récemment, j'ai revu l'épisode où Léo demande Piper en mariage après s'être entraîné dans les toilettes. Ce fut le déclic : j'adore Léo, c'est un type super chouette, mais que fait-il toujours collé aux basques des Halliwell ?

**KIMI WA PET**

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'ils étaient en planque, assis à l'avant d'une voiture de location dans un des quartiers les plus chauds de la ville. D'après Phoebe, le démon devait passer à l'action cette nuit là. Après avoir épluché sa vision sous tous les angles, ils en avaient déduit que l'agression ne pourrait avoir lieu que dans deux endroits : le bowling dans lequel se trouvaient actuellement les trois sœurs, ou bien cette rue. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de séparer les filles : elles risquaient d'avoir besoin du Pouvoir des Trois.

Voila comment il s'était retrouvé à poireauter pendant des heures dans la voiture, aux côtés de Léo. Oh, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement : il aimait bien Léo. Il était sympa, intelligent, professionnel, pas bavard… Vraiment tout pour qu'on s'entende bien avec lui. Quoi que… Il n'était vraiment pas bavard…

Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, et aussi pour éviter de s'endormir, Cole lança la conversation.

"Alors ? Ca fait un bail que tu es avec Piper maintenant. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?"

Léo se tourna vers lui et répondit de sa voix habituelle, comme si la conversation qui venait tout juste de commencer durait depuis des heures.

"Je suis leur Etre de Lumière. Je me faisais passer pour l'homme à tout faire, alors j'étais tout le temps chez elles."

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre de la portière.

"Ah." répondit Cole.

_Bien, bien. Vraiment pas bavard, le mort…_

Il ouvrit la boite à gants (c'était Léo qui était au volant) et sortit le contrat de location. Il le feuilleta sans le lire quelques minutes, puis le rangea et se tourna de nouveaux vers son compagnon. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, toujours le nez collé à la vitre.

"La nuit est claire," tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

"Oui, c'est bien. Comme ça, on n'a pas besoin d'allumer les phares pour surveiller la rue."

Et puis c'est tout.

L'ancien démon commençait à sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre ! Il réussirait par tous les moyens à avoir une vraie conversation avec Léo ! Avec plus d'une réplique chacun !

"Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Piper, tu t'es tout de suite entendu avec ses sœurs ?" demanda-t-il.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'Etre de Lumière décolla son nez de la vitre et se tourna à moitié vers lui.

"Ben en fait, elle et Phoebe se disputaient pour savoir laquelle me plaisait le plus. Mais c'était Piper, bien sûr ! Elle est tellement…"

Il s'interrompit.

"Elle est tellement quoi ?" s'impatienta Cole.

"Ben elle est tellement… déterminée ! Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle fait tout ce qu'il faut pour l'obtenir."

"C'est vrai" admit Cole. "Mais ses sœurs sont comme ça aussi."

"Oui, mais avec elle, c'est différent. Et toi ?"

"Quoi moi ?" demanda Cole.

"Beh et toi, avec Phoebe. Ca fait un moment aussi, non ?"

"Ah ! Oui, oui… Hey, Léo," poursuivit le brun en se mettant de travers sur son siège pour pouvoir faire face à son coéquipier sans avoir à faire des exercices de contorsion, "Je peux te parler franchement ?"

"A quel sujet ?"

"Piper et toi."

"Je t'écoute." répondit Léo, intrigué. "Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?"

Cole se tortilla, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il voulait lui en parler, mais par où commencer ? Comment faire pour que l'Être de Lumière ne prenne la mouche ?

_Si on ne met pas un pied devant l'autre, on n'avance pas_, se dit l'ex-démon.

"Je trouve qu'elle n'agit pas très bien envers toi. Elle… elle a l'air très exigeante."

_C'était donc ça_, pensa Léo.

Il hocha la tête et répondit dans un demi sourire un peu forcé :

"Elle l'est, c'est sûr. Tu l'as remarqué aussi ?"

"Evidement !" s'écria Cole. "Pour être tout à fait franc, je trouve que les Halliwell comptent énormément sur toi. Un peu comme un serviteur, ou quelque chose comme ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Elles t'en demandent beaucoup sans prendre en compte ce que tu ressens."

"Tu y vas un peu fort là ! Je te rappelle que je suis leur Être de Lumière, je me dois d'être auprès d'elle pour les aider."

"Mais le rôle d'un Être de Lumière, c'est pas de protéger les sorcières et les futurs Êtres de Lumière ?" demanda Cole.

"Si, c'est vrai. Mais dans le cas de Piper et de ses sœurs, les aider revient à les protéger. Grâce aux renseignements que je peux leur fournir, elles prennent moins de risques." expliqua Léo.

"Hum…"

Cole n'était visiblement pas convaincu, mais il ne releva pas. Soudain, il sentit une aura maléfique assez puissante au dessus de la voiture. Léo n'avait apparemment rien sentit car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard à nouveau fixé sur la ruelle devant eux. Il se tourna vers son ami.

"Tu sais, Cole, je pense à ce que tu viens de dire… et en fait…"

"Excuse moi, Léo. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite." le coupa Cole en sortant de la voiture.

Sans même refermer la portière derrière lui, il s'avança devant la voiture, regardant fixement en l'air, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard. Léo le regardait sans comprendre à travers le pare brise. Finalement, Cole eut un petit sourire et forma une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite. Levant le bras, il lança la boule au dessus de la voiture. Léo entendit un cri perçant, comme un oeuf sur le plat qui siffle, puis quelque chose de gros tomba sur le toit du véhicule, juste au dessus de sa tête. Il sortit assez rapidement pour voir le démon ailé disparaître dans un brasier qui ne laissa aucune trace une fois évaporé.

Cole se frotta les mains.

"Ca, c'est fait," déclara-t-il. "Excuse moi de t'avoir interrompu, tu disais quoi ?"

Léo ne répondit pas et se précipita dans la voiture pour prendre son portable. Il allait composer le numéro Piper quand Cole tenta de l'en dissuader.

"Laisse, on va pas les déranger maintenant. Elles doivent être en train de s'amuser au bowling."

"Mais il faut quand même que je les prévienne que le démon est vaincu."

"Ok." céda Cole dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il retourna dans la voiture et alluma le chauffage. Il commençait à faire frais. Il tendit discrètement l'oreille pour écouter la conversation des deux amoureux.

"Allo, Piper ? Allo ? Tu m'entends ?" dit Léo en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure. Apparemment, il devait y avoir de l'agitation au bowling. "Le démon est vaincu ! … Le démon est vaincu ! … JE DISAIS : LE DEMON EST VAINCU !!!! … Oui ! … Hein ? … Heu … Ok … Amuse toi bien … A demain."

Il raccrocha, fixant le téléphone comme s'il venait de lui proposer un resto chinois. Il remonta dans la voiture et fixa Cole qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il puisque l'autre n'avait pas l'air disposé à lui parler de lui-même.

"Tu disais tout à l'heure que les filles me considéraient un peu comme un serviteur, non ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi ?"

"Je me demande si en fait, tu n'aurais pas un peu raison, quand même."

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Léo leva les yeux au ciel, ou plus exactement au plafond de l'auto, et répondit en riant presque.

"Quand j'ai dit à Piper que le démon était vaincu, elle m'a répondu que c'était cool. Bon, ben les filles et moi on va finir la soirée au bowling. On a commencée la partie y il a dix minutes et c'est moi qui mène. Tu sera gentil de rentrer, mon ange, comme ça tu pourras ranger les ingrédients qu'on a sorti pour préparer la potion, comme ça j'aurais pas à le faire demain matin. Bonne soirée mon ange. Et elle a raccroché."

Cole réprima un fou rire et fixa Léo en écarquillant les yeux.

"Elle a dit ça ?"

"Texto."

Après un silence, les deux hommes se mirent à rire comme des demeurés. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, des larmes de rire coulaient sans discontinuer sur leurs joues. Cole se calma le premier.

"Alors, on rentre ?" demanda-t-il.

Léo prit le temps de se calmer lui aussi avant de répondre, très sérieusement :

"Dis moi Cole, tu connais une discothèque sympa dans le coin ?"

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage du démon repentit qui acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

_Au diable ta vaisselle, ma chérie ! Ce soir, je fais la fête !_

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

C'est fini ! Ca vous a plu ?


End file.
